dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Damian Wayne (Earth-223)
'Damian Wayne, '''son of '''Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle-Wayne. '''By day, he's a student of Gotham's education, young starling of Gotham's media and heir to the Wayne Fortune. But by night, he is '''Robin, '''the boy wonder to a new Batman (Dick Grayson) for Gotham's new generation. And he has been such since his parents were killed in a building bombing by '''The Joker II. '''And since then, he has been crusading among the hero community as a whole. '''History ' For a long time, Gotham revolved around the legacy of the legendary Batman, who fought the crimes of the city. Years would pass until the Batman would have one last battle with his greatest foe: The Joker, , who fell to his death rather than let the Caped Crusade saved him. With his greatest foe dead, Batman took a wife: Cat-woman. They retired, and Bruce Wayne passed on the mantle of the Batman to Dick Grayson, the former Robin/Nightwing. As time would have it, the married Waynes would soon blossom into a family via a child: Their son, Damian Wayne. While just an infant, Bruce Wayne resigned himself to the fact his son would one day have to fight crime. Bruce declared he would make sure his son was worthy to be Batman aside from birth right. Damian goes through a rigorous training regiment in combat and science over the years. (Even was taught to drive the Bat-mobile at the age of five!) Later, the Waynes attend the opening of the Batman Museum, but Damian resents his father's attempts to map out his future as Batman. Explosions shake the museum, and Damian runs back to his parents. The person responsible flies in on a hover podium: JJ Joker, the Joker's Son. Damian's father attacks the invader but the aged Bruce is nearly overwhelmed. Selena comes to assist in fighting off JJ with a whip, while Damian tries to help walk his father away from the scene (Ignoring his father's insistence that they should stay and fight.) The current Batman, Dick Grayson, arrives. JJ triggers a series of explosions, setting the museum on fire. As Dick fights JJ, the Waynes try to get to safety. Bruce and Selena are caught in the rubble, and Dick and Damian go to their aid. With the fires closing in, Dick gets Damian to safety first. Before he can go back inside, the museum explodes, killing Damian's parents. After the funeral, Damian was still unsure of himself. After Batman gave him his advice and left to confront , Wayne eyed one of the two Robin costumes on display. One of the costumes which he took upon his own. Taking on the mantle of Robin, he joined Batman in battle against the original and second Joker. Robin went after the second and defeated him while Batman tried to disarm Joker's Joker Gas weapon. With both villains defeated, Batman formally offered the role of Robin to Damian Wayne to which he accepted. The Dynamic Duo was reborn and the war on crime continued stronger than ever. Damian would fight by the side of Dick Grayson as well as various other heroes in their fights against many villains. 'Personality ' It has stated that Damian's personality is mix of his mother's attitude and his father's heart. Damian is a good hearted individual who is truly proud of the history his father had left behind. But merely was resentful to his father's attempts of mapping out his life for him, initially lacking the confidence to take on the Batman legacy. After taking on the identity of Robin, his personality managed to live up to the criteria of such: More mischievous and cheerful compared to the likes of the Dark Knight. His mischievous side is quite more lively compared to the first Robin, though this maybe due to the attitude he inherited from his mother. Dick has noted and stated to his fellow heroes that Damian tends to be more hot-blooded when out on the field. He supposes that this is probably because Damian is still processing through the rage and grief of his personal tragedy. This side of him especially is brought whenever fighting clown-themed villains (whipping out the Hammers of Justice, yelling "I hate clowns!"). He notes that Damian often plays dirty when fighting the enemy, having planted booby traps throughout the city (Dick frequently chiding him for such). Damian justifies such by stating 'his father would want him to have an advantage over the bad guys' and that his mother would say among the lines 'easy to travel through the city when you have a key to everywhere'. Though hot-blooded and fighting dirty in the field, Damian is kind hearted when interacting with close individuals. Which thanks to the work of his father and adopted brother, often tend to be heroes of the past and their protégés/successors. Such are the likes of Impulse, Superboy, and various others. One close individual he interacts with who isn't a hero is Alexis Luthor (daughter of Lex Luthor). Whom he has a crush on (much to Superboy's annoyance), and responds as an awkward, tongue-tied boy. Another is his pet cat, Alfred at the Bat-Cave. An odd quirk that many have noticed about Damian is his rolling of the "R's" whenever he says them in form of a purr. It is often portrayed as an unconscious mental tick that he can't seem to control. Dick has theorized on occasion that he may have picked it up from his mother, whether intentional or not. Though they may bicker here and there, Damian and Dick care about each other overall. Much is evident by their pet name of "brother" for each other. Damian often sees Dick as a surrogate parent and mentor to help through the tragedy in his life. This carried out for them, whether in civilian identities or as the Dynamic Duo. 'Physical Appearance ' Physically speaking, Damian appears as a typical child for his age (though he is told is short for his age). Like both his parents, he has black hair which he keeps cut short and spiked backward. He has apparently inherited his father's blue eyes. Whenever in public or in the daytime, he dressed in the typical clothing of someone of higher class, being black and white suits or even shirts and shorts with sweater vest tied around his neck. Whenever out crime fighting, he is dressed in the Robin uniform. Meaning the red Robin tunic over a black suit beneath a yellow "para-cape" which grants him a gliding capability, a black domino mask atop his eyes, a bulky design of utility belt to house a bigger arsenal of gadgetry. Completed with flexible pairs of green gloves and boots. 'Skills and Abilities ' Having been trained by his father since an extremely young age, Damian is already an expert in martial arts and in wielding a wide range of weaponry. Despite his age, Damian has taken on and bested trained fighters like Talia Al Ghul, The Flamingo, Katana and the Joker's Son amongst others. Among many disciplines, he was skilled in chemistry to identity the chemical compound of The Creeper just upon sight. As per usual training for anyone of the Bat-Family, he was also trained in the disciplines of forensics, acrobatics, criminology, disguise and escapology. Although in terms of criminology, Damian may not be as skilled as those before him, Dick having used the comparison, "While Bruce was more Sherlock Holmes, Damian's more of a Nancy Drew." In addition to the various segments of his rigorous training with his father, he apparently had also been trained how to drive the Bat-Mobile at the young age of 5, according to himself. This perhaps evident by his decent of the Bat-Mobile throughout a battlefield to assist other heroes in fighting off Parademons. Alongside his father, Damian had also been trained by various other heroes in various fields. He had at one point been trained by Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) in marksmanship, though he preferred to display such with a slingshot rather than a bow and arrow. He had taught how to pilot by Hal Jordan, primarily in terms of controls on the Bat-Wing. The more evidential exploits of such though would be Etrigan the demon mentoring him on fighting off supernatural threats and Katana teaching him how to fight with a sword. Though his arsenal may not be as rich as his father's in the past, it is just as equipped. From batarangs to grappling hooks to even the light solid blade within his belt. Although he does frequently use the brass knuckles that his father dubbed "Hammers of Justice". In addition to such, he is capable of removing his "R" emblem, which acts as a spare Robin shuriken. Whenever fighting, he often puts the gliding capabilities of his cape to use, doing so to dodge the enemy much easier. 'Trivia ' * Obvious commenters may note that variation is primarily inspired/based on the version introduced in the ''Batman: Brave and the Bold ''continuity. * In according with such from above, this Damian Wayne is contrast with that of the comics. I.E. Him being mothered by Selina Kyle rather than Talia Al Ghul, being more tempered, etc. * Having faced with Talia Al Ghul on occasion, she of this continuity shows interest in him as an apprentice. This may act as a parallel to their mother-son relationship of the comics. Though Damian has refused such. * The idea of Damian using foul play in battle and booby trapping some of Gotham's building is borrowed from his future self of the comics (Batman #666). * Damian having been trained in swordsmanship may be a reference to his weapon of choice in the comics, though this version refuses to use such cause he "doesn't want an accident to happen". * Damian behavior within this versions tends to reflect that of Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond) than his self of the comics.